Settings menu
The settings menu is an interface element which is used to change various in-game options. The settings menu can be opened by pressing or , navigated by using the mouse, and closed by pressing or by clicking the resume option. Each section apart from resume and calibrate has its own additional menu or confirmation prompt. The images displayed on this page show the default values for each setting. Resume Closes the settings menu. Graphics Effects *'Antialiasing' - Removes jagged edges around objects that are a long distance away. This can be seen on the tops of trees and around the edges of landscapes. Decreases performance. A visual representation: antialiasing on, antialiasing off. *'Bloom' - Creates an overexposed effect on brightly lit areas. *'Reflections' - Shows reflections on reflective objects/areas such as vehicles and water. This effect is good on the metallic paint job of the Satsuma. *'Sunshafts' - Visible rays of light can be seen going past trees when looking at the sun. This effect does not affect performance. *'Contrast enhance' - Increases contrast. Camera *'Field of view' - Changes the horizontal field of view in degrees. Increasing this setting will increase the amount of objects rendered on the screen which has a negative effect on performance, while decreasing it will help with performance at the cost of vision. *'Draw distance' - Changes the render distance of the game. Increasing will negatively affect performance. Details *'Sun shadows' - Shows detailed shadows cast from trees and objects. This setting will decrease performance significantly. *'House light shadows' - Casts shadows inside the player's house. This will also decrease performance. Both shadow settings work well with antialiasing enabled. *'Detailed water' - Makes the water in the lake look a lot nicer. This setting reduces performance. *'AI car skidmarks' - Toggles tyre marks for AI vehicles such as the Victra. *'Car mirrors' - Renders mirrors on any operable vehicle that has them. Press to toggle this setting quickly. Decreases performance more than any other setting. Interface *'English subtitles' - Enables English dialogue subtitles when engaging in conversation. *'Gear indicator' - Shows a small reading of what gear the car is in on the bottom-right corner of the screen. *'Show FPS' - Displays the game's frames per second on the top-right corner of the screen. Note that the counter does not go lower than 20 FPS. Car controls Assign driving controls *'Steer left' - Steers the vehicle left. *'Steer right' - Steers the vehicle right. *'Throttle' - Opens the throttle. *'Brake' - Increases the hydraulic brake pressure. *'Clutch' - Depresses the clutch. *'Handbrake' - Increases the hand brake pressure. **'Dead Zone' - Determines how much pressure must be applied on an axis before the game recognises the input. A common use for this is for gamepads that suffer from drifting thumb sticks. *'Shift up' - Shifts the gears up by one. *'Shift down' - Shifts the gears down by one. *'Neutral' - Puts the car in neutral gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'1st' - Puts the car in first gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'2nd' - Puts the car in second gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'3rd' - Puts the car in third gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'4th' - Puts the car in fourth gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'5th' - Puts the car in fifth gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'6th' - Puts the car in sixth gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'Reverse' - Puts the car in reverse gear, only used when driving with a shifter. *'Range' - Toggles between low and high gear range in the Gifu and Kekmet. Assign additional controls *'Lights mode' - Toggles between different light modes of the vehicle. *'Wipers mode' - Toggles between different wiper modes of the vehicle. *'Blinker left' - Toggles the left indicator of the vehicle. *'Blinker right' - Toggles the right indicator of the vehicle. *'Boost' - Toggles the N2O intake in the Satsuma. Driving settings *'Auto clutch' - When enabled, the game will automatically use the clutch when slowing down, stopping, and shifting gears. *'H-shifter' - Toggles the H-shifter option for steering wheel setups. *'Wheel rotation' - Changes how much the in-game steering wheels rotate visually. *'Steering help' - Toggles additional steering help options. *'Linearity' - A slider for changing the linearity of the steering input. Reduces turning sharpness when only a small amount of pressure is applied to the steering axis. *'High speed rate' - A slider for dynamically changing steering sensitivity at high speeds. *'Force feedback' - Toggles additional force feedback options. *'Multiplier' - *'Clamp' - *'Force invert' - Controls debug A graphical input debug display for steering, throttle, hydraulic brakes, clutch, hand brake, and H-shifter. Player controls Assign player controls *'Forward' - Moves the player character forward. *'Backward' - Moves the player character backward. *'Left' - Strafes the player character left. *'Right' - Strafes the player character right. *'Use objects' - Interact with objects such as eating food, drinking beer, etc. *'Jump' - Makes the player character jump once. *'Run' - Makes the player character sprint while held. *'Driving Mode' - Makes the player character sit in driver's seats, passenger seats, and the chair at home. *'Zoom' - Decreases the field of view while the key is held down. *'Crouch' - Toggles between standing, crouching, and proning. *'Reach' - Pivots the player character forward, or left when sat in driving mode. *'Lean Right' - Pivots the player character right when sat in driving mode. *'Swear' - Causes the player character to shout profanities, used to lower stress. *'Speak' - Used for interacting with grandma, or speaking when drunk. *'Hit' - Causes the player character to punch the air, mainly used to break windows. *'Push' - Causes the player character to extend their arms, used for pushing objects such as cars. *'Finger' - Causes the player character to show their middle finger and shout an insult, used for aggravating people. *'Urinate' - Causes the player character to urinate, used to manage urine levels. *'Hitchhike' - Causes the player character to extend their arm with their thumb up, used to hitch a ride from Pena. *'Smoking' - Causes the player character to start smoking a cigarette. Other player controls *'Hand mode' - Switches to hand mode, which makes it possible to interact with objects. *'Car tool mode' - Switches to tool mode, which makes it possible to use the spanner and ratchet set in order to work on Satsuma. Other controls *'Settings menu' - Opens/closes the settings menu. *'Toggle HUD' - Toggles the heads-up display that displays interface elements such as the player attributes panel. *'Toggle mirrors' - Toggles vehicle mirrors. Affects game performance. *'Reload Car Skin' - Used to reload changes made to the Satsuma template file, works in-game and in the main menu. *'TV Camera' - Toggles between the regular first person camera and a cinematic camera when in driving mode. Mouse controls *'Pick' - Used to pick up objects such as car parts to move them around. *'Drop' - Drops the currently held object. *'Assemble' - Used to attach car parts to the Satsuma, as well as some other places. *'Use' - Used to interact with some objects such as doors. *'Rotate objects' - Used to rotate the currently held object forward and backward. *'Fasten bolts' - Used to fasten/unfasten bolts while in tool mode. *'Turn knobs' - Used to turn knobs on various objects such as the sauna stove. *'Throw' - Propels the currently held object forward. *'Disassemble' - Used to detach parts from the Satsuma. *'Use' - Used to interact with some objects such as doors. Mouse settings *'Mouse invert' - Inverts the vertical pivoting direction of the camera. *'Input sens. X' - Changes horizontal mouse sensitivity. *'Input sens. Y' - Changes vertical mouse sensitivity. Reset to defaults Resets all controls and settings to their default values. Calibrate Centres all axes to their current input values, used to calibrate devices whose analogue inputs are off-centred. Quit to menu This option is used to return to the main menu without saving the game. Category:Gameplay